Hell hath no fury
by Junesse
Summary: Booth didn't really die in Wannabe in the Woods. But Bren thought that he had. But can she do without him? And will he get to her in time to tell her that he is alive and in love with her? I don't own Bones or the characters. Please REVIEW
1. A dead man walking

Every one was crying.

No one could believe that today they were burying Seeley Booth.

But there was another reason why Angela was crying.

Something apparently only she had noted.

Booth was standing there. She got up and walked up to him.

Making sure no one else saw her or him.


	2. Beware of Angela

Booth couldn't help it. He started grinning like a fool.

_They knew that I was alive, but they still missed me._

* * *

Only that wasn't the reason she was rushing over to him.

When she got there, she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Jeez, Ange! I wonder what Hodgins has to say about this."

He flashed his charm smile at her.

"Shut up, Booth." She snapped.

His charm smile disappeared.

"I was just kidding, Angela. No need to..."

She interrupted him. He noticed that she was having a very difficult time controlling her voice.

"Just kidding?!?!?" She hissed.

"Booth, is that your idea of fun? Letting every one believe that you are dead. Brennan..."

Angela stopped in the middle of her rant realizing the fact that Bren had a right to know.

More than a right.

She has to know.


	3. Misunderstandings

"Ange, what do you mean? You didn't know? You guys were on the top of my list along with Parker."

Booth was getting worried.

_Something is wrong. _

_She can't NOT know. _

_She has to. _

_I specifically said to Cullen that my squints and Bones had to be notified. _

_What the hell happened???_

_

* * *

_

Angela was desperatly trying to calm herself down. She needed to get Booth to Brennan right away. She had a very bad feeling.

* * *

"Angela!!!"

She turned her head and said:

"Not now Booth. I need to get you to Bren. RIGHT NOW."

The way she said it scared Booth.

"Angela, what is going on?"

She had started to walk to her car and Booth was following her, unsure of what else to do.

She turned around so fast, that Booth almost knocked her over.

"You have no right to ask all these questions, Booth." Her voice was cold, low and dangerous.

She walked over to her car and opened her door.

"Besides. We don't have time for this now."

Booth walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Get in."

"I'll tell you on the way over."


	4. Shouting match

"Why are you so worried about her, Angela?"

He had noticed the fact that she had already ran 3 red lights and that she was driving way to fast. Something that Angela never did.

_Something is wrong. _

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it, Angela! You told me you would fill me in on the way there."

""We are on the way. Fill me in!!!""

Bye the end of his sentence, Booth was shouting. Fear was running through his vains.

"There is no reason for you to shout at me, Booth! After all, we wouldn't be driving around like maniacs if you hadn't pulled that stunt."

"What stunt, Angela?"

She sighed deeply to calm herself and said:

"Would it really have killed you to let us know that you were alive, Booth?"

He couldn't take her accusations anymore.

"YOU were SUPPOSED to KNOW, Angela!!!"

"All of you!!!"

His outburst had been violent and Angela didn't react.

He calmed down a bit before he continued.

"Angela, Sweets was supposed to inform you, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, Goodman and especially Temperance that I was alive."

She swallowed and whispered:

"Sweets told us you were dead, Booth."


	5. What is up with Bones?

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was pissed off.

_Sweets really can't do anything right._

But at the same time he was curious.

_She must have missed me. Otherwise Angela wouldn't be rushing to her apartment to let her know that I'm still alive._

"How did she deal with it?"

Angela didn't react.

Her silence scared Booth.

"Ange? How did she..."

"She didn't."

The answer took him by surprise.

Noting that Booth didn't have the faintest clue what she meant, she added:

"She hasn't showed up at the Jeffersonian once since you "died" Booth. And as far as I know she has only eaten and drank what I made her eat and drink, which isn't that much."

She swallowed and her eyes teared up.

They arrived at her apartment. She stopped the car, turned her head and said:

"She died the day you did, Booth. The only thing left for her to do is to kill herself."


	6. Afraid

Booth had never felt that awful in his entire life.

_I have to get to her. _

_NOW._

Those were his only thoughts while he ran into her apartment.

"Open up, Temperance!"

He was shouting and banging on the door.

"Booth... Stop! I have... the key!!!"

Angela was still panting.

She knew that Seeley Booth was really strong and fast. But she still hadn't been able to keep up with him.

He jerked the keys out of her hands and opened the door.

The site of the room shocked him.

The normally clutterfree room wasn't to be recognized.

There were pieces off clothes everywhere, the curtains were closed, so he couldn't see the entire room, but it only took him a heartbeat to realize that she wasn't in the room.

"Bones?!?" He sounded worried and desperate as he called out her name.

When she didn't answer, his instincts took over. Without thinking about it, he walked over to her bedroom and bathroom.

He didn't have to switch on the light to know that her bedroom was filled with empty whisky bottles. The scent was overwhelming.

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it without thinking.

He would never forget what he saw...


	7. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!

She was standing next to the bathtub. Holding a glass of champagne.

"You don't expect me to finish the bottle by myself did you?" She grinned.

He heard Angela's footsteps and turned around to see her leave the room.

He was shocked and confused. He couldn't think straight.

"Temperance, what is going on? Are you okay? I thought..."

His voice was barely audible.

"Yeah, I know what you thought."

She walked over and said to him:

"It's your punishment."

She kissed his right cheek.

"YOU."

She kissed his nose."

"Should've"

She kissed his left cheek.

"Called"

She kissed his chin.

"ME."

She kissed him.

The moment that he felt her lips touch his, he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

When they finally parted for air, he said:

"Sweets, he was supposed to..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence.

"He will be punished to. But I'm going to need your help for that."

* * *

Booth stormed into Sweets his office. Cullen followed close behind.

"Booth! I forebid you to..."

Booth turned around and hissed at Cullen: "Shut up!"

He turned his attention on sweets who's face had become several grades paler than usual.

Booth tossed three or four photo's onto Sweets desk. He placed his hands next to them and leaned down over the table.

"This is YOUR fault, Sweets."

His voice broke.

Sweets looked at the photo's.

Brennan was lying in a bathtub. The water in it was dark red.

Sweets looked up at the furious, heartbroken man in front of him.

"She's dead, Sweets."

His voice was soft, low, dangerous and barely audible.

"She took her own life, because she thought I was dead. Because you told her I was dead. I have nothing left to live for Sweets. Someone is going to have to pay for this and that someone is you."

Sweets closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to the face that wasn't coming.

When he finally felt that it was safe for him to open his eyes again, he saw Cullen and Booth AND Brennan standing in his office.

Each with a big grin on their faces.

"What? How? Who???"

"They're good actors, aren't they. Dr Sweets, I strongly advice you to not play games with my agents any more."

Cullen stated matter-of-factly as he left the room.

Brennan walked over to his desk and hissed.

"Don't ever try to pull us apart again, Sweets." She said through clenched teeth.

Booth just grinned and said:

"What can I say? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Booth turned around and left a very shocked Sweets behind.


End file.
